I may be a coward, but I'm not a hypocrite
by N.Dainty
Summary: Nishi centric one shot.     Aunque muchos lo duden, Nishi tiene sentimientos. Y al igual que todos los demás jugadores, él también se siente un tanto inquieto después de su primera misión.  Editado  : 15/08/11


Editado^^: 15/08/11

Este one shot es un fragmento del fanfic que estoy escribiendo. Disfrute mucho escribiendo esta parte en concreto, donde explico como se siente Nishi después de su primera misión. Más detalles en las notas de autor del final ^^

P.D.: quiero recordar que Nishi se suicidó después de encontrar a su madre muerte un día cuando llego del colegio T_T

Cuidado! Hay mucho Gantz suelto en este fic.

Disclaimer: Gantz y todo lo referente al mismo es de Oku Hiroya y yo hago este completamente sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

><p>No lloró en ninguna ocasión después de llegar a casa de aquella extraña misión. No lloró en todos aquellos días, ni lo haría jamás. Guardo todos sus sentimientos tras una mascara que consistían en una cara estoica, una sonrisa cínica y sarcástica y un montón de comentarios superficiales.<p>

Se juró a si mismo no volver a mostrar debilidad alguna delante de otros.

Hasta que terminó todo aquello y volvió al colegio, ya había pasado algo más de una semana.

En todo aquel tiempo, no puedo más que pensar en Gantz.

Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz.

Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz.

Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz.

**No dormía.**

Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz.

Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz.

Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz.

**No comía.**

Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz.

Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz.

Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. . Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz

Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz.

Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz.

Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. . Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz.

No tenía nada más que Gantz en su mente. Gantz y los trajes. Gantz y la absurda misión. Gantz y aquellos monstruos. Gantz y aquel hombreo muriendo. Gantz e Izumi matando a aquellosalienígenas. Gantz y la transferencia. Gantz y las cínicas risas de los únicos dos supervivientes ya experimentados. Gantz y su puntuación apareciendo en la pantalla, como si se burlase de él, seguida de un estúpido mote y una horrible caricatura.

Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz.

Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz.

Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz.

Y es que, por mucho que lo intentase, aquellos pensamientos asaltaban continuamente su mente. Torturándolo. Angustiándolo. Y por qué no, extasiándolo y complaciéndolo con toda aquella angustia, sangre y dolor a su alrededor.

Quería volver allí. Pero tenía claro podía morir fácilmente.

Quería volver a luchar. Pero el miedo a la muerte le hacía vacilar.

Quería volver a volver a ver sangre. Pero eso debía significar que estaba ía volver a ver como la gente moría. Pero no ayudarles debía estaba muy mal.

Quería volver a sentirse poderoso siendo invisible. Aquella sensación era absolutamente genial.

Quería volver a usar un arma y acabar con la vida de otros seres, manchándose las manos con su sangre. Quería volver a matar sin piedad, sin razón

Dos extremos opuestos se debatían día y noche dentro de su cabeza.

Racional contra emocional.

Miedo contra ansias de matar.

Culpabilidad contra aquella sensacional gloriosa de poder.

Y cada minuto que pasaba, la segunda parte tomaba más terreno dentro de su cabeza, dejando cualquier pensamiento sobre el miedo a la muerte y la culpabilidad muy lejos de allí.

Y es que, ¿Por qué debía sentir culpabilidad por aquellos desechos sociales? ¿Por qué su madre, alguien bondadosa como nadie, debió sufrir tanto? ¿Por qué ella no tubo una segunda oportunidad? ¿Por qué los demás podían ser felices, teniendo vidas corruptas y criminalmente fáciles, si él no tenía nada? ¿Por qué ser buena persona, si con él nadie lo había sido jamás?

Era más fácil odiar que amar. La sociedad estaba corrupta. Odiaba a las personas. Odiaba la sociedad. Odiaba el mundo entero. Y sobre todo, se odiaba a si mismo. Por su debilidad y cobardía. Y todo aquello lo perseguiría hasta su tumba, hasta que aquel día llegase lo atormentaría día y noche.

Y todo ello, lo sabía, y no intentaba engañarse de ninguna forma. Sería débil y cobarde, pero jamás sería alguien hipócrita.

* * *

><p>Bien, tal y como decía antes, este es un fragmente del fic yaoi que estoy escribiendo. Comprendo que este tipo de género no gusta a todo el mundo, y me parece muy respetable. Siendo así, quería hacer llegar este fragmento en concreto a todo el mundo, ya que me gusta como a quedado, y creo que e logrado expresar bastante bien lo que Nishi piensa sobre el mismo, y lo que yo pienso sobre él.<p>

Al fin y al cabo, parece ser que él también tiene sentimientos. En fin,

Nos leemos

Nikki^^


End file.
